


Snoke's Last Will 斯努克的遗愿

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post TFA, Snoke Ships It, Snoke deserves better, Snoke kills Palpatine, so TLJ and TRoS will never happen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: 斯努克决定看到凯洛找到爱情再去赴死。Snoke decided to see Kylo find his love before he heading to Exogol.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	Snoke's Last Will 斯努克的遗愿

斯努克知道自己的时间不多了。  
从他在厄西戈的某个实验舱诞生时，就注定了他的寿命没有自然分娩的物种那样长。  
他喜欢花卉，尽管有的植物花期只有短短几天，有的则长达数月乃至不谢，但不论哪种，他都能从它们中感受到“自然”。  
什么是“自然”呢？他曾无数次问自己，但得不到答案，他能看到的只有泡在透明实验舱中的残次品，药水的味道充斥着研究室，毫无生气。他不敢去问他名义上的创造者、曾经的银河帝国皇帝帕尔帕庭。这位西斯尊主只在乎他的大计，盼早日东山再起，不会像真的师傅那样为徒弟答疑解惑。他是他的克隆体，他共享了帕尔帕庭强大的原力，却阻断了他对一切生命的感知。  
直到他“认识”了本索罗，或者说凯洛伦。  
曾经的皇帝命令他将这个迷茫的年轻人诱入黑暗面。他侵入了年轻的天行者血脉的脑子，第一次知道自然诞生的人是如此的矛盾而复杂，脆弱而强大，喜怒哀乐一应俱全，他惊异于此。  
计划进行得非常顺利，本对他愈发信任，跟他抱怨母亲莱娅的专制独断，父亲汉索罗的不闻不问，师傅卢克的畏手畏脚。他按皇帝的旨意假意安慰，同时不禁惊奇这个年轻人有那么多天然而来的家人。他如果有家人，又该是怎样的光景？  
斯努克不负所望，将单纯的本索罗转化成残暴的凯洛伦，他因此有了徒弟。  
第一次见到凯洛的时候，后者扑进他的怀抱。“你终于来了，我的儿子。”他不自主地默念道，下一秒便如五雷轰顶，为自己居然产生了这样的潜意识。他从未质疑过创造者的任何命令，也从未觉得自己被安排好的命运有何不妥，但那一刻他开始动摇了。  
凯洛不愧为天行者的血脉，天资聪颖，没了绝地教条的束缚，凯洛在他的指导下进步飞快。他表面上一改和蔼，扮演着严师的角色，企图用苛责激发凯洛的黑暗面，但内心中他为他的每一点进步欣喜，因他的忧虑而忧虑。为人师亦为人父，无端生发的情感积聚在斯努克胸口，他想他知道什么是“自然”了。“自然”可以是蔓延整个星球的花草，也可以是不可名状与日俱增的情感。  
不可名状……与日俱增……斯努克扭曲的脸上扯出一个勉强称之为笑的表情。他的傻徒弟，自以为用暴躁的情绪干扰就能瞒得过他。不过也不能责怪这位年轻的伦武士团领袖，毕竟他本人也一再疑惑且否认这段萌动的感情，至于这段感情中的另一位主角，同样青年才俊的第一秩序将军是怎样的心思就不得而知了。  
不过，他马上就会知道了。  
王座室大门滑动的声音打断了斯努克的沉思，二人不发一语并肩走了进来，待到近王座前，凯洛单膝跪地，赫克斯将军也站直身子。  
“最高领袖。”  
“很好，将军，你将凯洛伦安全地带回来了。”斯努克点点头，又转向徒弟道，“抬起头来！”  
凯洛应声抬头，右眼的伤口已被缝合，突兀地绵延了半张脸，微微颤抖的身躯暴露了掩盖在衣物下的伤口。  
“你让我很失望！你放跑了那个女孩，如今估计他们已经找到了卢克天行者！”  
“师傅，我……”  
“瞧瞧你，多可怜。你不过是藏在头盔下假装自己是达斯维达的孩童罢了。”斯努克佯装失望道，他知道那个女孩不是无名氏，他与她同宗同源。从她原力觉醒的那一刻，他就知道自己马上要变为弃子了，年迈的皇帝终于等来了他想要的继承人——他的亲孙女。凯洛的确可怜，他被蒙在鼓里，承受着本不该有的自弃自责。  
凯洛果然愤恨地瞪起双目，又微微咬唇将躁动的情绪压了回去。矗立一旁的将军似是得意地看了他一眼，偏过头去的眼中却又闪过担忧的神色。  
“还有你，赫克斯将军，你的疏忽让我们失去了弑星者！”  
“最高领袖，我纵有责任没筛出暴风兵种出了叛徒，但是伦……”  
“够了！”斯努克拍案而起，四周的红甲卫士应声亮出兵器，斯努克挥挥手示意他们一旁待命。“我在跟谁说话？伦武士团的领袖和第一秩序的将军？还是两条疯狗？”  
两人纷纷噤了声。  
“如果你们尚有一丝身为领袖的尊严，那就像个领袖一样接受接下来的责罚。”  
斯努克肉眼可见到两人的身躯一颤。  
“任凭您责罚，师傅。”  
“我愿承担我的责任，最高领袖。”  
“很好。”斯努克抬抬手示意徒弟站起身，而后转身走向王座室侧面的出口。两人满腹狐疑，但依旧乖乖跟上。他们都知道，王座室的背侧是最高领袖的私人办公区，而后是寝宫。莫非斯努克想要动用私刑？即便如此，也大可不必脏了他自己的休息之处。  
斯努克的寝宫压抑而华丽，穹顶足以和王座室媲美，装饰以黑、红、金三色交织，足以容纳五人的黑色寝具像一位帝王占据了这间舱室的大部。斯努克在离床不远的扶手椅上坐下，一只手随意搭在旁边的矮桌上。  
“你们可以开始了。”  
两人面面相觑。  
“最高领袖，恕我愚钝，我们的责罚是？”  
斯努克不禁勾起唇角。“将军，我的意思是，你可以开始脱我徒弟的衣服了。你也是，凯洛。”  
二人不出所料如五雷轰顶，四目相对，又快速挪开。  
“最高领袖，我想您误会了什么。”  
“误会的人是你，将军。你们方才都讲了甘受责罚，既然你们受得住失败带来的耻辱，为何却受不住这种表面的羞耻？还是你们又想违抗我的命令？”斯努克抬起手，赫克斯立刻感觉到喉头上的压迫，急促的喘息声迫使凯洛的视线转向声源，未戴头盔的脸难掩惊惧之色。  
凯洛上前一步，逼近赫克斯，后者本能想躲避，却忘记颈上看不见的束缚，引来一阵干咳。凯洛的手握住军装腰带的搭扣，轻轻一掰，金属腰带扣砸在地面上发出闷响。年轻的将军似被这一声砸醒，反射性抓住对方已经挪到领口的双手。  
“我们没有选择，赫克斯。”凯洛耳语道，“你也可以趁机报复我，我们扯平。”  
赫克斯犹豫着抬手摸索到凯洛的腰带，碰到了武士挂在腰侧的光剑，脑中盘算着他借机用光剑捅穿宿敌的可能性，如果失败了，袖口里还有匕首供他自杀，也好过被这般羞辱。  
“别这样。”说着凯洛单手解下光剑，用原力将其挪到赫克斯不可及之处，又快速扯出藏匿在袖口内的匕首。赫克斯这才发现自己犯了大错。  
“这根本不是惩罚！至少不是针对你的！”赫克斯反手给了凯洛一耳光，反冲力和情绪的双重影响下，他脚下不稳，后退两步跌坐在床上。他故意提高了音量，指桑骂槐。斯努克听出弦外之音，但选择静观其变。  
猝不及防被扇了一耳光，还恰巧在受伤的半面脸，凯洛本想发作，却在看到军装凌乱的将军时作罢。  
“你信或者不信，我不想看到你被折辱。”凯洛小心地靠近赫克斯，跪在床上，“我们快点做完，然后我帮你忘记，我保证。”  
“亲爱的徒弟，我可没批准这点。”斯努克嘶哑地笑出声，“如果这次的教训能让你们学会合作，倒也是好事一桩。”  
凯洛紧紧抓住床单，柔软的黑色织物在他的手指间挤出山丘，他肖想过无数种他与赫克斯的第一次亲密接触，却没想到会是这种结果。是他低估了斯努克，那奸猾的黑暗原力使用者定是知晓了他对宿敌兼同僚的绮念，用这种方式彻底斩断他表露心迹的可能性。这一切结束后，赫克斯绝不会……  
凯洛的脸突然被冰凉的手指触碰，赫克斯不知道什么时候自己摘了手套，描摹着武士的侧脸，小心避开伤口。  
“你说的对。没事的。”  
赫克斯说得含糊，凯洛听不明白，但知道自己某种程度上被接受了。  
在喜悦的冲刷下，武士吻上了将军的唇，后者毫无保留地跟上他的节奏，纠缠在一起。  
衣物被一件件褪去，或是被冰冷但灵活的手指，或是被无迹可寻的原力。  
当凯洛尚在渗血的腰侧被展露出来时，赫克斯停下了动作。  
“他们会为此付出代价的。”  
凯洛看向赫克斯，平日冷漠的绿眸此时溢满情真意切。他拉起赫克斯的手，落下一吻。  
“他们会的。”凯洛承诺道，“我们一起，让他们加倍偿还。”  
斯努克欣慰地看着赤裸的两人交缠在一处，毫无保留地为对方打开自己。原力在两人之间涌动，尽管他们之一并非原力敏感者，但在原力中斯努克清晰感受到他们的力场被牢牢连结，融为一体，坚不可摧。  
这就是自然而生的连结吗？  
帕尔帕庭命令他将凯洛伦和那个女孩通过原力连结起来。他不会这么做的。人为、捏造与谎言已经太多了，在他死前，他只想保留住已有的真实，以及看到更多的真实。  
“很好，我的徒弟，你终于摒弃了盲目。感受他，用你的全部。他不是你的敌人。”  
“您说得对，师傅。”  
年轻的原力使用者搂紧怀中汗湿的身体。  
“那他是谁？”  
“我势均力敌的另一半，我的宿命，我的爱人。”  
斯努克满意地点点头，动动手指，柔软的织物覆盖住难舍难分的二人，模糊了彼此肉体的界限。  
他从矮桌的暗格中取出了数据板，放在座位上，悄悄退出房间。  
斯努克最后看了眼在他心里早就被认定成儿子的人。  
帕尔帕庭很快会发现他违抗了命令，他的时间不多了。  
斯努克并没感到悲伤，反而有一种圆满的欣喜。他已经没什么能教给凯洛的了，凯洛会和他的爱人一起，让第一秩序的旗帜在各个星球上飘扬。是他的第一秩序，而不是那老妖精苦心孤诣的最终秩序。  
**  
当凯洛伦和赫克斯赶到厄西戈的时候，战斗已经结束了。  
断壁残垣中，早该尸骨无存的帕尔帕庭皇帝的尸骨像残破的木偶被挂在维生仪上。在他的面前，是被闪电烧得一半焦黑的斯努克，他维持着伸着手的扭曲姿势，手心所指处正是帕尔帕庭。  
他们都没说话。  
半晌，凯洛半跪下身，扯下自己的披风盖在了斯努克的尸骨上。  
“我们现在怎么办？”赫克斯安慰式的将手搭上凯洛的肩膀。  
“带我师傅回家。”  
新任的最高领袖道。

End


End file.
